Conductive ink formulations can be used to form patterned lines or traces on various substrates. The conductive ink formulations can be deposited on the substrate in various patterns, using methods such as printing. The electrically-conductive component of such ink formulations is generally a metal or another conductive material. A commonly used metal is silver. Accordingly, the cost associated with using such formulations to create printed conductive traces can be high. Additionally, demand for printed traces with better conductivity continues to grow.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide electrically-conductive ink formulations that exhibit improved conductivity when deposited as traces on substrates, and which require use of smaller quantities of costly materials.